


We are made of desire

by Mikaeru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[post TRF] Irene, rifugiatasi in un paesino inglese con un nuovo taglio di capelli e una nuova identità, incontra Sherlock, con un nuovo taglio di capelli e una nuova identità, deciso a perseguire un obiettivo che lei non conosce. Ne rimane catturata. (senza volerlo ammettere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are made of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> io non so muovere Irene. Me ne rendo perfettamente conto. Ci ho provato. ;_;  
> Ho anche provato a fare una sorpresa a naripolpetta, con questa, ma credo mi abbia cibata di brutto. (anche perché il Def non può parlare di fic misteriose su Twitter senza sperare che Nari non legga e che non mi chieda di cosa sto parlando, e io sono più stupida di un sasso morto e non so cosa inventarmi. Def, shame on you. #addossiamolecolpeadaltri #faciea)  
> Nel caso, comunque, fuffa. Sorpresa.

Mettendosi una mano dietro il collo, cercò di massaggiarsi per lenire il dolore che uno spiffero di troppo le aveva causato, infiammando appena i muscoli. A Londra non faceva così freddo. Si sentì stupida, per un solo attimo, una sensazione orrenda che represse subito.  
Sentì il viso contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore – che cercò subito di mimetizzare, non le piaceva avere certe espressioni – quando toccò un punto particolarmente doloroso. Sbuffò, irritata. Inoltre il suo the non si decideva ad arrivare e si era scordata il libro nell’altra borsa, quella rossa di vernice: con gli stivali neri non avrebbe potuto abbinarla di certo. Sospirò di nuovo. Da sola, al bar, mentre sembrava essere troppo presto per chiunque, non aveva altra compagnia che se stessa – per quanto, normalmente, la gradisse appieno, non era una di quelle giornate in cui chiacchierare con se stessa le sembrava particolarmente attraente. Pensò di dare un’occhiata al trucco, ed ebbe un attimo di smarrimento quando davanti a lei una sconosciuta, con il suo stesso viso e i suoi stessi occhi, le si presentò con i capelli biondi, corti come un ragazzo. Non si era ancora abituata. Constatò che il trucco era a posto, perfetto come sempre, ed era stato inutile preoccuparsi. Rimise lo specchietto a posto, leccandosi un labbro. Si domandò se qualcuno l’avesse vista, se quel qualcuno fosse pronto a caderle ai piedi come troppo spesso (pensò sorridendo con una punta di nostalgia, quasi, e compiacimento per se stessa) accadeva nella sua precedente vita a Londra, che le mancava come un genitore, come un amante, come una preghiera.  
Il cameriere a cui, quasi venti minuti prima (un tempo così lungo da essere inaccettabile e quasi offensivo, contando che era l’unica cliente) aveva ordinato il the caldo alla pesca era tornato, e sembrava essersi fermato ad osservarla come un quadro in un museo. Abbassò appena gli occhiali da sole.  
“Sì?”, fece, chiedendosi se avesse colto quell’attimo e ne fosse rimasto incantato, trasferendolo in un ciondolo da appendere al collo per ricordarlo per sempre. Non c’era nulla che amasse di più di sedurre gli estranei.  
Si domandò se conoscesse quegli occhi e quel ghigno che si stava aprendo sul viso lungo.  
“Non dovrebbe dormire con la finestra aperta.”, le mormorò vicino all’orecchio, scendendo con la schiena fino al suo tavolo per appoggiare il piattino con sopra la tazza e piccoli biscotti al burro.  
Certo che li conosceva. E anche quel ghigno da schiaffi lo conosceva a memoria come una mappa letta per secoli.  
Irene sorrise così tanto che, a vedersi dall’esterno, avrebbe detto di chiudere la bocca se non voleva essere riempita di mosche. (o altro, conoscendosi)  
“E lei è molto migliorato con i travestimenti.”  
Tacque il suo nome anche se avrebbe voluto quasi gridarlo, assaporarlo sulle labbra. Tacque il desiderio di baciarlo con foga e mormorarlo a denti stretti e ordinargli di urlare il suo, invece.  
Lo credeva morto. Ma tutti i morti risorgono, a quanto pareva. E, in fondo, sapeva che Sherlock Holmes non poteva morire neppure suicidandosi. Ci sono persone che sono immortali contro ogni scienza e umana convinzione, e lui ne faceva parte.  
Perché?  
“Anche lei.”  
Aveva i capelli rossi, ora, e le lentiggini attorno e sul naso, fatte così bene che avrebbero potuto ingannare un uomo, o chi non fosse abituato al trucco e al nascondino. I riccioli, più corti di quello che ricordava, erano davvero di un rosso splendido, color carota, quasi fosse il suo colore naturale.  
“Spero che il caffè non lo abbia fatto tu, non credo di potermi fidare.”  
Improvvisamente il bar profumò di Londra, l’aria attorno a loro divenne nebbia autunnale, per un attimo avrebbe potuto giurare di udire il rumore del Tamigi. Il rumore del frustino e il tintinnio delle manette. La puzzolente folla nella metropolitana che evitava sempre. Tornò a casa per qualche secondo, con profonda commozione che sciacquò con un sorriso tra sé, che probabilmente Sherlock comprese nel tempo di un respiro.  
Si leccò di nuovo le labbra rosse. Non distolse mai gli occhi da lui. In tutta l’Inghilterra, eccoli di nuovo uno a pochi centimetri dall’altro. Senza ombra di dubbio, sorprendente.  
“Non tocco mai nulla destinato al cliente.”  
Irene accavallò le gambe, prendendo la tazza di the fra le mani. Avrebbe desiderato che guardasse le sue cosce, ma se lo avesse fatto forse ne sarebbe stata delusa, poiché avrebbe voluto dire che il grande Sherlock Holmes si era trasformato in un uomo qualunque.  
“Quindi immagino non sia avvelenato né altro.”, tentò, divertita.  
“Non rischierei il posto di lavoro semplicemente per farle del male. E poi non ne troverei il senso.”  
“Ne sono sinceramente rincuorata.”  
Bevve un sorso di the, il migliore in tanto tempo. “Come sei riuscito ad abbassarti a tanto, mh?”, domandò curiosa. “Deve essere un bel colpo per il tuo amor proprio, fare il cameriere nel bar di un paese così piccolo e insulso.  
“Mi è necessario per un paio di giorni, non di più. E poi anche per te viverci è frustrante.”  
“Sono una ragazza che si adatta in fretta e sa trovare la bellezza in ogni sasso.”, affermò, prima di un lungo sorso di the. Di fianco a loro passò qualcuno in bicicletta. Irene sapeva che era una bambina diretta all’unica scuola elementare del paese, diretta dalle suore. Anche Irene era stata cresciuta dalle suore. Quando aveva costruito il suo sito internet aveva mandato loro un’email. “Raccontami come hai fatto a farti assumere.”, domandò divertita. “E poi torna dentro a lavorare.”  
“Aver cambiato colore di capelli non mi rende più vulnerabile ai tuoi ordini.”, replicò Sherlock piccato.  
“Posso gentilmente chiederti come hai fatto? Non hai lavorato davvero un solo giorno della tua vita.”  
“Posso solo presumere che il titolare del bar abbia un debole per gli uomini con la mia fisionomia e il mio viso.”  
Buttò giù l’ultimo sorso di the, prese i biscotti e li mise sul tovagliolo, sopra il tavolo, uno sopra l’altro, uno a un paio di centimetri di distanza dall’altro, l’unico momento in cui staccò gli occhi di dosso a Sherlock.  
“Tu non presumi mai.”, disse quasi più a se stessa che a lui, prendendo il primo biscotto in mano. Non lo addentò perché non le piaceva mangiare davanti agli altri. Riprese a guardarlo, giusto in tempo per vedere Sherlock sorridere, un angolo della bocca più in alto dell’altro.  
“Le posso portare altro, miss?”  
“Il conto, per favore.”, rispose rimettendo il biscotto al suo posto. Non aveva più fame.  
Sherlock prese il piattino e la tazza, li mise sul vassoio che tutto il tempo aveva tenuto dietro la schiena. “Offre la casa. Speriamo di rivederla al più presto.”  
“Non mancherò.”  
Mentiva, e naturalmente Sherlock lo sapeva benissimo. (oh, quella familiare sensazione. Completamente nuda.) Sparì dentro il bar e Irene si alzò, lasciando i tre piccoli biscotti tondi al loro posto come bottoni del tovagliolo. 

Aveva la camicetta appiccicata alla pancia e al seno, e la biancheria intima nera ormai era palese come un cappotto. Non che questa la imbarazzasse. Non che ci fosse qualcosa in grado di imbarazzarla. Si strofinò le braccia in cerca di un minimo di calore, in attesa che la pioggia finisse. Da sotto il portico guardò tutte quelle persone che correvano da una parte all’altra per cercare riparo, come insetti impazziti. Avrebbe potuto comprare un ombrello, di certo poteva permettersi il miglior ombrello di tutto il paese, ma non aveva voglia di muovere un passo.  
Erano passati cinque giorni da quando aveva incontrato Sherlock e poi non lo aveva più visto, il che era abbastanza buffo, considerando quante volte aveva incontrato sempre gli stessi abitanti nelle stesse strade e negli stessi posti, come se fossero pezzi di scacchi mai mossi in anni e anni – ma lui mai, tanto che per un attimo aveva creduto di essere stata vittima di un’allucinazione. Aveva pensato a lui a lungo, più di quanto volesse ammettere a se stessa, più di quanto sarebbe dovuto esserle ammesso. Non voleva neppure ammettere che era enormemente dispiaciuta di aver trovato la sua cotta per lei completamente svanita. Poche cose l’avevano lusingata di più.  
Sospirò e un lungo, enorme brivido di freddo, spesso come una lastra di ghiaccio, le percorse la schiena. Non desiderò altro che essere teletrasportata a casa per fare un lunghissimo, rilassante bagno caldo. Non avrebbe acceso le candele né messo i sali perché sapeva che avrebbe avuto troppa fretta di immergersi nell’acqua, però sarebbe rimasta in ammollo fino a quasi sciogliersi. Ricordò che, nel suo primo appartamento, appena uscita dall’università, l’acqua ci metteva più di cinque minuti prima di diventare calda, e che d’inverno era un incubo perché uscivano getti d’acqua gelata ad intervalli irregolari, da mandarla fuori di testa.  
Qualcuno le posò una mano sul braccio e una lunga ombra scura le si gettò addosso, e senza un attimo di esitazione alzò gli occhi. Sherlock Holmes con un ombrello nero, in completo, era così simile a Mycroft che glielo disse per dispetto, invece di ringraziare per l’offerta. Si allungò verso di lui e si mise sotto l’ombrello, al riparo dalla pioggia. Gli mise un braccio attorno al suo, per prendere in giro chi li guardava.  
“Ti ho detto che i capelli ti donano più lunghi e neri?”, le disse, in risposta al gesto. Non mosse un muscolo. A Sherlock non interessava l’opinione altrui, la gente poteva pensare quello che voleva. Con John era sempre stato così, in fondo, non c’era motivo perché modificasse le sue abitudini per lei.  
“No, e potevi risparmiarti di essere scortese come tuo solito, se posso permettermi di essere sincera.”  
“Te lo permetti sempre.”  
“A te donano i capelli rossi, invece, per via della bella pelle pallida che hai.”  
Lui si limitò a sorriderle.  
Sherlock camminava con passo sicuro verso l’appartamento di Irene, ed entrambi rimanevano in silenzio.  
Aveva voglia di domandargli perché fosse sotto copertura, perché fosse proprio lì, se avesse sentito il suo odore per riuscire a rintracciarla in un buco così oscuro e lontano. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo in giro per come sembrassero una coppia, per quelle maniere galanti che dovevano derivare dalla convivenza con il dottore.  
“Dovresti dirlo a John.”, fu invece quello che gli disse, con un tono di voce appena troppo alto, come se avesse paura che la pioggia si ingoiasse i suoni. Sherlock sospirò, ruotando di pochissimo la testa, spazientito.  
“Proprio tu me lo dici?”, le chiese con una punta di disprezzo.  
“Io non ti amo quanto ti ama lui. Lo stai uccidendo.”  
“È per il suo bene.”  
“Niente può esserlo come chiamarlo.”  
“Non ho più il suo numero.”  
“Come se il tuo cervello potesse scordare qualcosa, Sherlock. E tu non sai cosa sia il suo bene.”  
Non accennava a smettere di piovere. Si guardò le scarpe, una volta di un bel blu scuro, ora color fango, che ormai erano da buttare via, notò con dispiacere. Era un altro pezzetto di Londra che doveva cestinare, ma non le piaceva essersi ridotta ad una donna così sentimentale.  
Mancava ancora un po’ a casa. Chissà dove abitava Sherlock. Non c’erano appartamenti che potessero adattarsi a lui, nel paese – lo sapeva perché ne aveva cercato uno a sua volta. Chissà come soffriva, in un buco grosso come metà del 221b.  
“Rischia di morire, se sa che sono vivo, se altri sanno che è in contatto con me, perché se sapesse che sono vivo mi cercherebbe.”  
“Per ucciderti a sua volta.”  
Sherlock sorrise, e c’era quella minima differenza sostanziale che Irene colse, ovviamente. Un bagliore piccolo piccolo che al pensiero di chiunque altro non era concesso.  
“Sicuramente.”  
Irene sorrise di nuovo. “Hai i tuoi buoni motivi.”, disse con decisione. Schivò una pozzanghera per un colpo di fortuna.  
“Li ho. John non deve sapere. Nessuno deve. Sarei in pericolo a mia volta. Più di quanto non lo sia al momento.”  
“Immagino che sarà tutto quello che potrò ottenere da te.”  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu sappia molto altro.”  
Sherlock si fermò e Irene quasi non si accorse di essere davanti a casa. Tirò fuori le chiavi, che le tintinnarono in mano. “Suppongo che ci rivedremo, se nei tuoi piani è ancora coinvolto questo buco dimenticato da Dio.”  
“Non immagini quanto invece Dio lo avesse tenuto da conto nei suoi piani.”  
Irene roteò gli occhi a sua volta e si tolse le scarpe, una volta entrata in casa. Il pavimento era gelato.  
“Mycroft aveva ragione quando diceva che ami essere melodrammatico.”  
“Non hai idea di quanto mi irriti ammettere che Mycroft aveva ragione su fin troppe cose.”  
“Me le racconterai la prossima volta.”  
“Come puoi sapere che ci sarà una prossima volta, quando cinque secondi fa l’hai solo sperato?”  
“Una ragazza le sa, queste cose.”  
“Una ragazza cambia spesso idea, vedo.”  
“Come il vento.”  
“L’ho ritrovata molto poetica, miss Adler.”  
Questa volta fu Irene a sorridere perché si interrompesse la conversazione. Sherlock girò la schiena e se ne andò, e lei fece lo stesso, salendo le scale lentamente, senza voltare le spalle nemmeno una volta.

I mezzi pubblici erano raramente usati, lì, e per questo non avevano una grande frequenza oraria. Un autobus ogni due ore per uscire dal paese e, trenta chilometri più in là, trovare un po’ di vita. Irene, seduta a leggere, che non prendeva i mezzi pubblici da così tanto tempo da non ricordarne la scomodità, non se ne era mai preoccupata, e neppure in quel momento lo fece, in effetti troppo contenta di aver ottenuto un lavoro. Qualcosa di simile a quello che aveva prima, meno pagata e meno famosa, ma in quella situazione sapeva di riuscire ad accontentarsi di un’imitazione più o meno valida. Era incredibile come, a così poca distanza da quel paese anonimo, si potesse trovare un locale così raffinato e divertente. Si raggiungeva attraversando un ponte costruito su un fiume bellissimo. Le sarebbe piaciuto camminarci sopra d’estate. Una pallida imitazione del suo vecchio lavoro era quello che desiderava di più al mondo. Chissà quanti uomini, quanti mariti e quanti fidanzati avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi – il fornaio, il bibliotecario, il sacerdote e, quasi sicuramente, la moglie del dottore. Le spiava le cosce con certi occhi.  
Scese dall’autobus sentendosi contenta dopo tanto tempo. Una sensazione così piacevole, che rischiava di dimenticare, perdendola tra gli ingranaggi sporchi di una vita monotona.  
Nessuno più la chiamava Irene. Miss Catherine Potts era una signorina rimasta orfana del ricchissimo padre di recente, che nulla voleva se non vivere in tranquillità lontana da Londra, dove aveva troppi ricordi. Che splendidi capelli biondi ha, forse un po’ troppo corti, ma se li farà crescere, vero signorina? Chissà cosa penseranno tutti quando sapranno del suo lavoro. Oh, si pregustava così tanto il loro disappunto, i loro occhi ingranditi dalla sorpresa e dal biasimo che le avrebbero incollato tra i seni.  
Scese dall’autobus mentre rimetteva il libro in borsa (Notre-Dame de Paris, in lingua, perché aveva recentemente sentito il bisogno di rispolverare un po’ il suo francese che rischiava di cadere a pezzi, così arrugginito) e imboccò una strada più lunga per tornare a casa. Era buio pesto, i lampioni illuminavano scarsamente la via, e Irene dovette fare attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. Quando passò vicino ad un angolo, accanto ai sacchetti dell’immondizia, notò una figura sdraiata che si lamentava, mugugnando a voce bassa. Prese il cellulare per illuminarne il viso, non perché fosse una buona samaritana in cerca di senzatetto da aiutare ma perché, considerando quanto il destino sembrava avere a che fare con lei di quei tempi, c’era la possibilità che avesse incontrato di nuovo Sherlock, anche se rimaneva un’idea perlomeno bizzarra. E invece eccolo lì, abbandonato come se stesse dormendo. Gli sembrava improbabile, però, che Sherlock Holmes avesse deciso di dormire proprio in mezzo ai sacchi della spazzatura. Con un certo disgusto si allungò verso di lui e lo tirò su. Gli sfiorò la fronte con la propria e lo trovò bollente. Trattenne un gemito preoccupato e gli fece appoggiare il braccio alla sua spalla, tenendo il proprio intorno alla sua vita.  
“Senza dottore non sai prenderti più cura di te stesso?”  
Lo trascinò fuori dal vicolo e sbucò sulla strada principale, fortemente illuminata. Erano solo le otto di sera eppure per strada non c’era quasi nessuno. Aveva sperato di trovare un aiuto perché Sherlock si era rivelato più pesante del previsto e lei non si era esattamente allenata a sollevare pesi. Sentiva il suo respiro affannoso e, per l’amor del cielo, avrebbe voluto tanto prenderlo a frustrate per la sua idiozia. Sembrava impossibile che un uomo con un tale amor proprio fosse in grado di dimenticarsi del proprio corpo. Mentre procedeva a passi lenti verso il proprio appartamento la raggiunse un uomo, il fornaio, che più di una volta le aveva dato il pane gratis.  
“Signorina, che succede?”, domandò preoccupato, mettendosi davanti a lei. Piegò il capo per vedere chi o cosa fosse quella grossa cosa nera che le aveva visto trasportare da lontano con fatica, troppa per una signorina come lei.  
Irene mascherò la naturale apprensione. Perché doveva preoccuparsi di un tale idiota? Perché era tornato, chi glielo aveva fatto fare? Dio! Di tutta l’Inghilterra, proprio il suo stesso buco? Andasse al diavolo.  
“È un mio amico, è venuto a trovarmi da Londra ma a quanto pare non regge bene l’alcool. Chi l’avrebbe detto? Oh, ma ormai il danno è fatto… sarebbe così cortese da aiutarmi a portarlo a casa mia?”  
Avrebbe voluto lasciarlo lì a marcire.  
“Certo, signorina, certo.”  
Il fornaio prese Sherlock su una spalla come i suoi sacchi di farina. Stando loro dietro, Irene immortalò il momento con il cellulare.  
“Vuole che chiami il dottore, signorina?”  
“No, no, non ce n’è alcun bisogno.”, rispose assicurandosi di fare una voce dolce, e al contempo convinta di quel che diceva, così da convincerlo a non domandare altro. “Ha solo un po’ di febbre. Gli basterà dormire.”  
Il fornaio non aprì più bocca. Salì le scale del palazzo dove abitava Irene come se trasportasse un vaso di piume. Irene gli disse di appoggiarlo sul letto, di coprirlo il meglio possibile. Si allungò sulle punte fino al suo viso massiccio, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia come ringraziamento, forzatamente più civettuola del solito. “Confido che lei non ne faccia parola con nessuno.”, lasciò lì con un sussurro leggero. L’uomo si limitò ad annuire e Irene gli infilò il biglietto del locale in tasca. “Dica che la manda la signorina Potts, quando verrà.”, e velocemente lo fece uscire di casa. Andò in bagno a cercare un’aspirina, e la fece sciogliere in un bicchiere d’acqua colmo per metà. Lo appoggiò al comodino e si infilò sotto le coperte con Sherlock. Avvicinò di nuovo la fronte alla sua e notò che aveva le labbra screpolate. Le baciò. “Non ti curi neppure più del tuo aspetto fisico, Sherlock? Sei caduto proprio in basso.”, mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli. Non vedeva l’ora che si svegliasse,  
L’uomo mormorò qualcosa nel sonno, qualcosa che assomigliava incredibilmente al nome del dottore. Irene alzò gli occhi al cielo.”Oh, santo cielo, sempre più drammatico. Ci manca solo che inizi a piagnucolare mamma o John ti amo. Però a quel punto sarei costretta ad ucciderti.”  
Non si svegliò per così tanto tempo che Irene cominciò a temere per lui – eppure il respiro era calmo, e ogni tanto mormorava. Ti prego, ti prego, respirava forte, tossendo.  
“Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei fatto implorare due volte.”  
Non erano per lei, ma questo lo sapeva.  
Non le riuscì di dormire, per qualche motivo. Quando fu sicura che Sherlock non si sarebbe svegliato entro breve e che stare sdraiata a letto non avrebbe portato a nulla, accese la luce e si alzò dal letto per farsi un the caldo e leggere un po’. Con la tazza e il libro tornò accanto a lui. Gli accarezzò la fronte prima di aprire di nuovo Notre Dame, e lo trovò ancora bollente. Lo scosse per una spalla perché si svegliasse almeno per prendere l’aspirina, ma fu impossibile. Gliel’avrebbe infilata in vena il giorno dopo. Sbadigliò e si mise a leggere.  
Quando finalmente Sherlock aprì gli occhi, il mattino dopo, si guardò attorno con timore, perché non riconosceva nulla di familiare. Quando si trovò Irene nel letto, che lo guardava con una sorta di strano affetto, perfettamente sveglia, fu come se avesse scovato un ragno enorme, ma si rilassò quasi subito. La cotta era davvero sparita, sospirò Irene dentro se stessa.  
“Immagino di doverti ringraziare.”, le disse voltandole le spalle, scendendo dal letto. Cercò di stirarsi le pieghe dei pantaloni e della camicia con le mani, ma senza troppa energia. Di sicuro sarebbe tornato di volata a casa per cambiarsi.  
“Immagino che non lo farai.”  
“Ti ricordi abbastanza bene di me.”  
“Abbiamo lo stesso cervello. Non possiamo dimenticare nulla.”  
Sherlock si voltò con il suo solito sorriso con un angolo della bocca più in alto dell’altro. “Se fossi meno intelligente comincerei a credere a quell’idiozia del destino.”  
“Io non sono così scettica al riguardo.”, sorrise con gli occhi bevendo il the ormai gelato, ma ancora buono, per lei. Sherlock aveva finito di sistemarsi e stava per prendere la porta, “Allora alla prossima volta che il destino vorrà, Irene.”, quando lei si alzò e lo prese per una manica per trattenerlo. Lui voltò il viso, guardandola stranito.  
“Non puoi andartene ora, hai ancora la febbre.”  
“La solitudine ti ha reso troppo molle e attenta agli altri.”  
Irene scosse la testa. “Non ho voglia che tu svenga di nuovo per strada. Il fornaio ti ha portato qua, se svieni di nuovo dovrà farti vedere dal dottore. Meno si parla di te in questo paese meglio è, non credi? Vado a prenderti un’aspirina, almeno.”  
Prese un altro bicchiere dalla lavastoviglie e ci fece sciogliere dentro un’altra pastiglia. Sherlock la buttò giù contraendo il viso per il disgusto. “Devo aspettare che faccia effetto?”  
“Oh, Dio, puoi anche andare al diavolo.”  
“Era proprio quello che prevedeva il mio programma odierno.”  
Appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul comodino nell’ingresso, sul piattino dove Irene metteva le chiavi di casa, e se ne andò. Irene lo guardò andare via dalla finestra, detestandolo.

La parrucca le stava divinamente, ma era doveroso ammettere che non c’era qualcosa che le stesse particolarmente male. Era dello stesso colore e taglio dei suoi capelli naturali. Li raccolse sulla nuca e, fasciata in un abito nero, uscì dai camerini per iniziare il suo primo giorno di lavoro. Salutò le altre ragazze, il loro senso di invidia e disprezzo per quanto lei fosse bella e desiderabile. Oh, come le scivolava addosso quella sensazione meravigliosa, che tanto le era mancata.  
Individuò il fornaio, che la salutò con un cenno timido – ma era già impegnato con un’altra ragazza, notava – , il parroco – che cercava di far finta di essere lì per una missione ecclesiastica –, il bibliotecario – che stava già baciando il suo amante contro il muro, strusciando il bacino come se non facesse sesso da secoli –, quel ragazzo tanto gentile che le portava il giornale ogni mattino. Lui era particolarmente carino, con gli occhi grandi e verdi. Sembrava sperduto, come se non sapesse il vero motivo per cui si trovasse lì. Era vergine, Irene lo sapeva. Diciannove anni, era così piccolo, un uccellino. Le piaceva l’idea di catturare un vergine.  
Gli si avvicinò piano e lo prese per mano. “C’è qualcosa che desideri da me, David?”, gli sussurrò in mezzo alla confusione, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra quasi laccate, di un rosso intenso, quasi come la pelle di David che stava per incendiarsi. Era chiaro quanto desiderasse il frustino, le manette, e quanta paura avesse di ammetterlo, più a se stesso che a lei. Lei incarnava i suoi desideri, le sue voglie più nascoste, quelle fantasie oscene che lo tenevano sveglio di notte fino a quando anche solo l’idea di masturbarsi era troppo stancante e dolorosa. Gli faceva paura eccitarsi all’idea di essere sculacciato, di sentirsi dire che era stato cattivo e meritava una punizione. E Irene – miss Catherine Potts – poteva accettarlo completamente, rendere fisiche le sue fantasie, fargli capire che non vi era nulla di sbagliato. Ma era ancora troppo presto, Irene si rese conto, perché David le scostò la mano e si disperse tra la folla. Non voleva che lei lo toccasse, che tutto diventasse reale. Li conosceva bene, Irene, quegli esseri umani. Divertenti.  
Mentre si guardava in giro alla ricerca di Sherlock (era passata una settimana, possibile che fosse fuggito? Senza dirle nulla, per di più?) un braccio l’afferrò da dietro. “Io desidero qualcosa, Miss Potts.”, pronunciò una voce bassa, di vino scuro, le labbra accanto all’orecchio.  
“Pensavo non me l’avresti mai chiesto.”, sospirò con un sorriso.  
Afferrò la sua mano (oh, Dio, avrebbe voluto afferrarlo per i capelli e costringerlo a baciarla, o trascinarlo per un orecchio come un moccioso per tutta la stanza, umiliarlo. Ma, no, lei era superiore. Cento volte superiore a quel ragazzini viziato.) e lo portò delicatamente al piano di sopra. Sherlock non era lì per quello per cui tutti gli altri erano lì, ma sapeva che avevano bisogno di un momento privato. Senza delicatezza lo spinse sul divano e gli salì sopra. Avrebbe preferito una stanza privata, ma Sherlock si sarebbe opposto, ne era certa.  
“Sei ferito come la prima volta.”, disse in tono fintamente dispiaciuto, accarezzandogli il graffio sullo zigomo, notando con piacere che era fresco. Ci passò sopra l’unghia ma lui non strinse né gli occhi né le labbra. Era fatto di cera gelata.  
“Tu invece sei vestita, per una volta.”  
“Almeno io non sono stata a Buckingham Palace senza mutande. Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Il lavoro per cui sono qui da quasi un mese.”  
Sherlock la attirò a sé per la parrucca e le parlò così vicino alle labbra che anche a poca distanza chiunque li vedesse avrebbe giurato che si stessero baciando. “Non credevo di poter ottenere così tanto da te.”, mormorò in tono felino. Sherlock la guardava con così tanta intensità, oh, Dio, i suoi occhi. In quante donne li aveva ricercati?  
Voleva scoparselo.  
“John sarebbe felice di aiutarti a lavorare.”  
“Non hai perso questo odioso modo di fare, vero? Non tutte le persone fanno quello che vuoi.”  
L’espressione arrabbiata e gli occhi che scintillavano, le mani dalle dita lunghissime aggrappate ai suoi fianchi. Avrebbe voluto che li penetrasse, che le strappasse un pezzo di carne con le unghie e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso con lui, con i denti. Si sarebbero baciati con le labbra sporche di sangue.  
Era davvero riuscito ad ammetterlo a se stessa? Perché se lo era permesso? Diavolo maledetto, dannato figlio di puttana, era tutta colpa sua.  
“Ti hanno mai detto che sei molto bello arrabbiato?”, affermò accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice. Erano ancora più secche dell’ultima volta.  
“Non mi capita spesso di conoscere persone che hanno un così strano senso estetico come il tuo.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock stettero fermi su di lei solo per quei pochi momenti. Giravano ovunque, dietro le sue spalle, cercando quella che doveva essere la sua vittima predestinata. Sembrava un lupo in inverno.  
“Dovrai uccidere?”  
“Sì.”  
“Credi di poterlo fare?”  
“L’ho già fatto.”  
“Tutto per proteggere… chi? Il dottore? L’ispettore? Non ci sono così tante persone a cui tu possa portare affetto, meno di quelle che te lo portano, almeno.”  
Irene carpì il fastidio nei suoi occhi, nel suo labbro tirato fra i denti. Aveva visto giusto, almeno per uno squarcio? Oh, il sentimento di vittoria. Da quanto tempo.  
“Non sono cose che puoi capire.”  
“Effettivamente non posso capire perché tu possa essere così idiota da voler fare tutto da solo.”  
“Mi pare di averti già risposto.”  
Chissà come sarebbe stata la sua bocca mentre facevano sesso. Mosse il proprio bacino sul suo.  
“Tu credi che John non sarebbe in grado di essere perfetto com’è stato sempre con te? Sei proprio un ragazzino. Eppure di lui ti fidi. Di lui solo in tutto il mondo. Ma non vuoi che ti aiuti, non vuoi che sappia che sei vivo. Perché farlo soffrire? Tornerai da lui, un giorno, ma ogni ora che passi lontano gli fai sempre più male. Pensi ti accetterà di nuovo, quando ripiomberai nella sua vita?”  
“Sì.”  
Non aveva mai sentito una persona più convinta di lui.  
“Non c’è dubbio, assolutamente. John sa che non sono morto. Non gliel’ho mai detto io di persona, ma lui lo sa. È anche per questo che non mi faccio sentire. Lui lo sa.”  
Irene si avventò sulle sue labbra, lo baciò e lo morse, si macchiò di sangue e poi lo baciò con ancora più irruenza. “Vai al diavolo, Sherlock Holmes.”, sibilò, quando avrebbe voluto dire “Fatti scopare, Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Ti eccita che io parli di John?”, domandò in tono beffardo.  
“Oh, sì, anche se preferirei vedervi in camera da letto. Il dottore mi sembra un amante molto premuroso, saresti fortunato ad avere la tua prima volta con lui.”  
“Riferirò, quando lo vedrò.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono. Irene si voltò e incontrò un volto che gli sembrava di conoscere, in mezzo alla folla.  
“L’ho seguito per quasi tre settimane, e oggi posso ucciderlo senza destare alcun sospetto.”  
“È forse l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, allora?”  
“Ci affideremo al destino, miss Potts.”  
Fu Sherlock a baciarla, per la prima volta, sulle labbra. Irene chiuse gli occhi. Poi Sherlock l’aiutò a scendere dal suo bacino, l’accompagnò di nuovo in mezzo alla folla.  
“Lasciamo il pagamento per il prossimo incontro voluto dal destino, allora.”, gli disse con un piccolo ghigno. Sherlock le baciò la guancia, allontanandosi. Le luci si riflettevano sui suoi capelli rosso sbiadito.

Trovarono il fornaio affogato nel fiume il mattino dopo. Tutti erano certi che fosse stata colpa di quel locale svergognato che avevano aperto di recente. Troppo alcool, là dentro, e di sicuro qualcuno aveva drogato il drink del povero signor Twain, ecco perché era caduto nel fiume, e di sicuro non era riuscito a nuotare. Che tragedia! Una figlia e tre bambini abbandonati al proprio destino, tutta colpa di quel locale di debosciati!  
Irene rideva sotto i baffi, sentendo il parroco parlare così animatamente contro il centro di sfogo dei propri istinti. Lo aveva visto portarsi un ragazzino di poco meno di sedici anni in un angolino appartato, mettendogli cinquanta sterline nel retro dei pantaloni, non senza avergli palpato per bene il sedere.  
Si ritrovò Sherlock davanti mentre camminava verso la libreria. Aveva una valigia in mano e lo sguardo brillante.  
“Ritorno a Londra.”  
“Meraviglioso. Cerca solo di evitare di farti spaccare i denti.”  
“Ma c’è qualcuno che mi ama, no? Non rischierò i denti.”  
“Un paio di ossa secondo me le rischi comunque.”  
Lo fece ridere. Irene rise assieme a lui.  
“L’hai ucciso tu, vero?”  
“Era l’ultimo. Chiunque fosse affiliato con Moriarty e quindi minacciasse la mia famiglia è morto, e posso tornare a casa.”  
“… poi sono io che mi sono rammollita.”  
Si tirò sulle punte e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Buon ritorno a casa. A me manca ancora un po’.”  
“Ci saranno biscotti ad aspettarti. Mrs. Hudson è meravigliosamente brava con i dolci.”  
“Lo prendo come un invito.”  
“Lo è.”  
“Delizioso.”  
Si sorrisero. Irene avrebbe voluto stringerlo, ma si trattenne. Lo lasciò andare verso casa, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la libreria. Aveva voglia di spendere così tanti soldi da riempire casa di cianfrusaglie, così tante da non poterci più respirare dentro.


End file.
